


Momma Bear

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Series: Nozomi x Camilla [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Belly Button Fetish, Bellybutton Fetish, Camilla's a lil Devil, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Happy Birthday btw!!!!, Navel Fetish, Nozomi's a lucky girl, Sexting, Sexy Clothing, usermechanics is getting spoiled today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Nozomi's having a bad day at work, but that all changes when Camilla sends her a text message.





	Momma Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usermechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my boy, usermechanics!!! 
> 
> You're really fun to hang out with and you're a great writer to boot!
> 
> Also thanks to Master Thief Gray Shadow for helping me with this, you're a doll!
> 
> Anywho, here's some more Nozomilla, hope y'all enjoy!

Nozomi sometimes wondered why she took a desk job. It was slow, the pay was terrible, and the work she was doing was boring as hell. She didn’t major in programming, but working this shit was all she had, and it was a fucking hassle. 

 

Right now, she was working on some stupid boolean loop bullshit that she still couldn’t make sense of despite taking like four classes in this shit in college. She pursed her lip and scowled at the screen, trying to figure out what method she could use to get this fucking thing to run. 

 

She looked like a mess. Her bangs were unkempt after pushing them up and leaning on her hand so many times in the past hour, her sleeves were rolled up, her top was nearly unbuttoned all the way as the heat made it feel like she was being choked by all the stuffiness. Office lady attire was so fucking uncomfortable, and the blouse/skirt combo just did not look presentable at all on her, it just looked like she was roleplaying. 

 

In short, her job made her want to die. 

 

But the thing that was making things worse was a lack of sleep. She wasn’t an insomniac, it was just that she and her girlfriend had been a lot friskier as of late. Nozomi had finally come out with a major fetish she’d been keeping hidden, something which Camilla had gotten hooked on, and whenever the two of them were together, it was nearly impossible not to fuck. They were sexing it up like a couple of jackrabbits in heat, and each night was a goddamn marathon of bellybutton licking goodness. But the repercussions of it were starting to catch up to her big time, and it made work even worse than it normally was. 

 

Nozomi took a quick break and rubbed her eyes, slouching back into her chair before letting out a despair filled groan. Her head was pounding like a drum, and her fingers were starting to cramp up from all the rapid typing and deleting of rows of incorrect code. At this point, Nozomi was totally ok with a plane miraculously crashing into the office, destroying everything. That way she wouldn’t have to work on any of this bullshit anymore. 

 

“Is everything ok, Tojo-san?” A voice asked from the next cubicle over. Nozomi looked up to see a brown haired, red-eyed girl peeking up over the wall. This girl was Makoto Niijima, a well-read, calm, and beautiful sweetheart who was the darling of the office. Nozomi had landed a spot right next door to her, and it was one of the luckiest things that could have ever happened to her. Makoto was a total pal, and she would usually procrastinate by talking with her about their personal lives, with their lovers (specifically Camilla) being a popular subject between the two. She smiled down at her neighbor, although it was evident that she was somewhat concerned for Nozomi. 

 

Nozomi returned the smile and sat up, “Yeah, I’m just fine, Niijima-san!” She said, perking up and putting on a front to make it look as if everything was fine, “I’m just… a little tired, that’s all.” Niijima nodded, poking her head over a little more. 

 

“You sure? You’re looking quite stressed today,” She replied, narrowing her eyes a bit, “If you need to take off for today, I can cover your work if you want.” 

 

“N-No, you don’t gotta, Mako-chan!” Nozomi sighed and shook her head no, “I can handle this! I just gotta take a minute for a breather… I mean, a breather for a minute! Eh heh…” God she couldn’t even speak right. She really was a wreck. It was by then that Makoto started to frown, and her concern really started to show through. “Seriously, I’ll be fine. You don’t gotta worry.” 

 

“You sure? Last time you did this, your work was sloppy as heck and management got really mad,” Makoto said, gripping the wall harder as she leaned over more, “I really don’t want you getting fired, Nozomi-chan. So if you gotta take a sick day, then do it. I can cover for you, too. It won’t be that much of a burden either.” 

 

The tired girl took a deep breath and looked back up at Makoto, flashing her an earnest, yet pained smile. “Makoto… I’m fine, alright? I can do this myself.” Makoto didn’t look like she believed her, but Nozomi was known for being pretty stubborn, so there really wasn’t any convincing her. 

 

“Alrighty then. But my offer still stands,” Makoto stated, “Best of luck with your work.” With that, she disappeared behind the cubicle wall, back into her own domain. 

 

Nozomi slouched back into the chair again, looking back at the open program on her desktop. One look was all it took to make her consider what Makoto was presenting her. She didn’t want to, since it would make her look and feel like a lazy ass, but she was seriously not in the mood right now. 

 

As she was thinking about her dilemma, her phone went suddenly buzzed on her desk, interrupting her train of thought. That was odd, she didn’t usually get texts during the middle of work. All of her friends knew better than to text her during work, unless it was a quote, “total fucking emergency, dude”. Nozomi rolled her chair over to her desk and swiped her phone up off it, turning it on to the lock screen to check her notifications. 

 

It was a text, of course, but who it was what interested Nozomi. It was from Camilla, who would normally be in bed right about now. It was only noon, so why she was up was a mystery. She was still able to read it from the lock screen, and the message went as follows: 

 

_ Sorry I kept you up so late last night, darling! I’m sure you’re tired, so here’s a little motivation to help you get through the day! Let me know if you need any more, my little Nontan~ Love you!!! _

 

Nozomi raised an eyebrow. Motivation? The hell did that mean? 

 

It appeared that there was a file attached to it, a picture from the way that it was listed as a jpeg. Not sure of what to expect, Nozomi opened it up, and when she did... good lord, it nearly made her drop her phone. 

 

The photo was of Camilla herself, and while that would usually make Nozomi feel all warm and fuzzy, this made her feel a different kind of heat. 

 

For starters, Camilla was posed in a rather provocative position. Well, as provocative as one standing with her arms behind her head can be, anyway. Her long, beautiful lavender hair cascaded down behind her, and it was nicely groomed and looked oh so very fabulous. The pose was like that of a model, with her hips pushed back so that her upper body was pushed forward a bit, and it just made her body look so damn curvy. But that wasn’t what caught Nozomi’s attention and made her lose her shit. Hell no. That was her outfit.

 

Camilla was known for dressing in all manner of sexy things, but this? This took the fucking cake. Her outfit consisted of her favorite ‘Momma Bear’ hoodie, something which Nozomi had gotten her as a christmas present last year. She wore it all the time when she was just lazing around, but right now she’d done something different to it. She cropped it. 

 

The hoodie was cut off just below her breasts, and that left her stomach completely naked for her viewing pleasure. At this point, Nozomi had probably seen Camilla’s belly at least two hundred times in the past couple weeks. But there was just something about this outfit that made it look so delicious!!! Those thick, juicy curves were just brought out more by that short little top, and it made her waist look so huggable! Nozomi just wanted to wrap her arms around that waist and snuggle that tummy while peppering every smooth, creamy inch of it with kisses galore!!! That alone felt like it was going to give her a fucking heart attack just looking at it! 

 

But that tummy was made  _ that _ much more alluring by those tiny little shorts she wore; they were basically underwear! And oh, how deliciously they hung onto her wide, motherly hips, stopping practically where her leg had begun: nothing was left to her imagination, an imagination that went wild. Nozomi's thoughts were in overdrive, her mind clouded by images of Camilla's soft, squishy thighs smothering her. She wished to kiss her legs, squeeze those deliciously plump thighs; she wanted more than that, she wanted to rub her face on those thighs and kiss them like they were her tummy; she wanted to worship her.

 

Seriously, that tummy was more than worthy of some worship. It had earned the right to a fantastic tongue-bath from the Mistress of Navelingus herself just from being so goddamn mouth wateringly yummy. She was so thick and juicy, yet tight and taut at the same time, it was driving her nuts. But that inbetweenie was the crowned jewel of it all. A beautiful, sweet, mouthwateringly tasty tummy button that adorned the middle of her tummy, and it was oh so delightful to suck and chew and tongue-fuck the living daylights out of it. 

 

Nozomi felt the urge to masturbate right here in the office, to let this flurry of lust take over so she could use this picture for its intended purpose. Her face got red just thinking about it, the idea was so lewd and dangerous, but she was extremely tempted to try it. She didn’t care if she got caught, her entire body was on overdrive right now; she was shaking like she was left out naked in a blizzard, and her hands were so jelly-like that she couldn’t hold her phone properly so that she could even stare at it. 

 

Nozomi’s phone suddenly went off again, and with it came another message from Camilla. 

 

_ See you soon, dear! I’ve got a little snack for you when you get home~ _

 

With that was another picture, this one being more of a selfie with a bit of a bird’s eye view, since Camilla was holding the camera slightly above her head from the looks of things. Cammy was still in that sexy outfit, so Nozomi was provided a different angle for viewing, with a little something extra. She had her free hand on her stomach, and with it she was spreading her navel open with her index and middle fingers. Camilla had an inbetweenie, which meant that it was like an outie but just shallow enough to be an innie. Her navel knot consisted of this little nub of flesh that had all these super yummy creases covering it, and if Nozomi tried hard enough, she could pull it out and suck on it like a clit or a nipple. Even though the way it was shot obscured it a bit, Nozomi could still see all the delicious detail inside of Camilla’s navel, which drove Nozomi into a further state of lust-filled madness! 

 

By now, Nozomi realized that there was no way she was gonna be able to shake this off, and the only thing she could do was ditch work so she could go tongue-fuck her girlfriend's tummy until she was nothing but a puddle. 

 

Nozomi managed to regain some control of her body back so that she could stand, although she still needed to lean on her chair because her head was spinning. She wheeled said chair over to the wall of her cubicle, and climbed on top of it so that she could look over into Makoto’s. She was working diligently at her computer, burning through lines of code like they were nothing. She didn’t even notice that Nozomi was peeking over. 

 

“Heyyy, Mako-chan?” Nozomi said in an overly casual manner, “How ya doin’?” 

 

Makoto managed to look up from her work for a second, turning to Nozomi with a raised eyebrow. “Fine, thank you. Are you feeling better, Tojo-san?” 

 

“Ehhhh, I could be better, could be worse…” Nozomi replied, rocking her head from side to side, “So, uhhhhh… would you be alright with covering for me? Something kinda came up at home and I gotta call out early.” 

 

“Is it a Camilla emergency?” Makoto smirked, chuckling under her breath. 

 

“Maybe…” Nozomi replied sheepishly, sinking down behind the wall a bit. Was she really that obvious? Of course she was, she was always easy to read when she was in the mood. “But you’ll do this for me, right Mako-chan?” 

 

“Of course,” Makoto replied, her smile getting brighter, “But you owe me a coffee for this, alright?” 

 

“Sure, sure, whatever ya want. Thanks a bunch, Mako-chan~!” Nozomi sang, giving the girl a wink before hopping off of her chair. 

 

“You two have fun now!” Makoto called over the wall, almost loud enough for the entire office to hear what was happening. Nozomi didn’t care, though, it wasn’t like she was going to be around here for much longer, anyways. 

 

Nozomi quickly saved her work and grabbed her things, and in seconds, she was gone. 

* * *

 

 

Nozomi felt like she was going to burst after what felt like an odyssey length trip home. There wasn’t much traffic at this time of day, but even that made it feel like an eternity. Every second felt like a year, and every year felt like it was in dog years. Needless to say, Nozomi was absolutely overjoyed to finally be home. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind her, and quickly bolted for the door, which she threw open and just ran through like a fucking maniac. 

 

She was on a mission, and that mission was to fuck this Nohrian minx!

 

“Cammy, I’m HOOOOOOOME!!!!” Nozomi shouted as she bursted into the foyer, turning back around and shutting the door behind her and locking it so that nobody would be able to interrupt her. As she looked back into the house, Camilla was slowly walking down the stairs, a smug smile on her face. She still had on that cropped hoodie, and good lord did Nozomi’s urge to worship her tummy increase now that she was seeing it in person. She then stood on the third step with her hands on her hips, putting her stomach at eye level with Nozomi. The purple-haired girl’s face instantly got hotter as all that yumminess was put on display like this, and her mouth even began to water.

 

“My my my, you’re home early~” Camilla teased, slowly rocking her hips back and forth, “Are you doing ok, darling? You look like you’re having a fever. Do you need Mommy to take care of you?” She had a sort of seductive kind of baby talk sing-song vibe in her voice, and even though Nozomi had heard it enough to get used to it, hearing it now made her stomach tie itself into a million knots. Her tongue also felt the same way, as everything she wanted to say just got caught in her throat and died. 

 

This only made Camilla’s smile all the more devilish, but Nozomi didn’t see that since her eyes were glued to the princess’s tummy. The hip rocking was just hypnotizing, she couldn’t look away or snap out of this trance even if she tried. However, her tummy was removed from view as Camilla squatted down to be at eye level with her. Nozomi blinked a few times when she realized that Camilla was talking to her, and a few beads of sweat started to roll down her face. 

 

“I guess that my new outfit works a little too well, no?” Camilla chuckled, only making Nozomi’s face turn a darker shade of red. They both knew that she was correct, so talking about it was kind of pointless. So instead, Nozomi just lunged forward, grabbed Camilla by the collar, and pulled her in for a nice, deep french kiss. Camilla stumbled forwards down the stairs, but she managed to stay upright, crouching down so that Nozomi could smooch her. The kiss was very aggressive, as all that pent up lust finally got some release. Camilla didn’t let Nozomi take the lead, though, and she shoved her tongue into the shorter girl’s mouth just to get some advantage. Nozomi always melted when they french kissed, and right now was no exception. She just let Camilla’s tongue twist around with her own, and she moaned into it as she felt Camilla’s hands trailing around to her ass to give it a squeeze. 

 

Nozomi was suddenly picked up by Camilla, who wrapped her legs around her waist so that she could hold her up from her thighs. She clung to Camilla like a child, wrapping her arms around her neck so that she wouldn’t fall back. Camilla’s tongue was then forced back into her own mouth, and was joined by Nozomi’s who continued to wrestle with it as the two ladies sucked face like animals. Camilla broke the kiss as she pulled away, leaving both of them panting and blushing with drool running down their chins. 

 

“Mmmm, you’re being quite forward right now,” Camila huffed, wiping her slobber-covered chin on her shoulder. 

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad right now, of course I’m being forward!” Nozomi stated, letting out a shaky breath as she stared into her lover’s eyes, “You have no clue how beautiful you are right now, I just… I really wanna fuck your brains out, Cammy.” Camilla’s eyes widened with surprise and most likely excitement, and it only made her hug Nozomi closer as a result. 

 

“Well… I’d very much like that,” Camilla replied, not sure of how to respond to something so straightforward and lewd. Now it was Nozomi’s turn to give her a cocky smile. 

 

“Awww, is my princess embarrassed by how pervy I’m bein’?” Nozomi teased, going from lusty to playful in the blink of an eye and booping Camilla on the nose with her finger.

 

“I can drop you, you know,” Camilla deadpanned, which made Nozomi laugh out loud. 

 

“Fair enough… now can we go upstairs so I can have that lil’ snack now, honey?” Nozomi asked, dialing back the smug for a more genuine, yet sly expression. Camilla merely nodded and smiled back, knowing that there wasn’t really any point in discussing it. 

 

Camilla kept Nozomi in her arms as she started climbing the stairs, rushing as fast as she could to the bedroom, kicking the door open and nearly busting it off the hinges. She then put Nozomi down and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“So, how would my sweet little Nontan like to do this~?” Camilla asked, leaning back so that her stomach was on full display while crossing her legs to give herself a bit of a sexy pose. Nozomi still stared like a deer in headlights, but that was more because she was lost in thought than entranced by her girlfriend’s beauty. However, it didn’t take long to come up with a way to do this that would be fun for the both of them. 

 

“Just lay down on your back for now, I’ll tell you what to do in a second,” Nozomi ordered, flashing Camilla an innocent smile even though they were well past the point of foreplay. Camilla simply nodded once again and slid back onto the bed, laying down in the center with her arms behind her head. She was absolutely defenseless right now, and that fired Nozomi up significantly. 

 

Nozomi crawled onto the bed, staying on all fours as she moved up alongside Camilla. She looked like a predator in this stance, ready to pounce on her prey at any moment. But she didn’t, and she merely climbed on top of Camilla and just laid there. She laid opposite to how Camilla was positioned, with her rear hovering over Camilla’s face and her own face at the princess’s juicy belly. She put her left arm under Camilla’s back and raised her midriff slightly, with Camilla almost bucking up for her as she felt her fingertips trying to go under her arch. 

 

“This is quite an odd position you’ve got here,” Camilla remarked, shifting under Nozomi’s weight while staring at her butt. “What purpose does it serve?” 

 

“I just wanted to try playing with your tummy at a different angle, just to spice things up,” Nozomi said cheekily, “And because I also don’t want you getting away from me~” Nozomi then moved down towards Camilla’s arched tummy, planting a soft kiss on her solar plexus. Her lips were soft and warm as can be, and Camilla seemed to react nicely to the feeling as her stomach tensed up slightly. She kissed a bit farther down right after the first one, and followed up with another a bit more towards the right. They were light and quick smooches, and Nozomi continued to pepper Camilla’s skin with them as she moved across her stomach. 

 

Nozomi just wanted to rub her cheek against it and snuggle it like a teddy bear. It was so warm and soft, and feeling Camilla’s breath hitch whenever her stomach was touched made her heart skip a beat. It was just one of the several things that she loved about this tummy, and it gave her all the more reason to worship it. 

 

Camilla seemed to react nicely to the stimulation, gasping and giggling with every kiss Nozomi gave her. However, she let out a moan when Nozomi gave her a more potent kiss than the ones before it. She sucked lightly on her skin and even let her tongue lightly dash against it, before releasing with a pop and returning to the normal, feather light pecks she had been doing. The skin there instantly turned a light shade of pink, leaving behind what Nozomi called a good luck charm. Well, it wasn’t quite a normal good luck charm for Nozomi, those were usually just straight up hickeys, but right now she didn’t want to mark up this perfect tummy. 

 

“Your tummy seems a lot more sensitive than normal, Cammy,” Nozomi teased, pulling away with her mouth to gently caress her stomach with the tips of her fingers, “I didn’t think you’d be enjoying these little kisses that much!” Nozomi then moved her hand and planted a big, wet smooch on Camilla’s bellybutton, which made the taller girl’s waist buck up in surprise. 

 

“All of this attention you’ve been giving it since you came out with this has made it more sensitive, Nontan,” Camilla cooed, giving Nozomi’s buttocks a playful slap with her hand, “But don’t you think you could do a little more? This isn’t quite the ‘fucking my brains out’ kind of love that I was expecting.”

 

“Awww, but you said this was my snack! Shouldn’t I be able to enjoy my snack however I want?” Nozomi cooed, trailing her finger around Camilla’s shallow bellybutton, which made her hips swivel, “But I am open to suggestions. Care to share, hun?” 

 

“But you already know what you want. What’s the point in hearing me say it~?” Camilla stalled, trailing her fingers up and down Nozomi’s thighs. Hopefully teasing her would get her to move on and just ravage her to kingdom come, but that didn’t really seem to be working. 

 

Nozomi merely smiled, and although Camilla couldn’t see it, she knew she was doing it, judging by how her skin suddenly became covered in goosebumps. “Because I wanna hear ya say it, you naughty girl.” She said it as seductively as possible, putting emphasis on the word naughty, which was one of Camilla’s favorite things to be called in bed. 

 

Camilla’s breathing started to get a bit uncontrolled as she was given that order, and she went dead silent. Nozomi wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, but it was interesting and a bit of a turn on to say the least. 

 

“I want you to fuck my meaty little bellybutton with that hot, juicy, tummy button, sweetie! I want to feel you ram it inside and pound it with everything you have! A-And I want to feel you suck on it and bite it like a puppy playing with her brand new chew toy! Please use me as your chew toy, Nontan! I really want it bad!” There was a very needy tone in Camilla’s voice, and Nozomi couldn’t tell if she was just acting or if it was genuine. Either way, her mouth was watering even more now. But she wasn’t satisfied just yet. 

 

“What’s the magic woooord~?” Nozomi teased, holding out on it just to torment poor Camilla a little more. However, she wasn’t met with a verbal response, but rather a physical one in the form of Camilla’s lips wrapping around her budding clitoris, which in turn got a verbal response from Nozomi. Since they were in a pseudo-69 position, Camilla had access to Nozomi’s privates, and even though she was fully clothed, she could still do things like this to make her scream.She sucked as hard as she could, lashing at the bud with her tongue through the already moist fabric while she grabbed Nozomi’s cheeks and dug her nails into them. Nozomi pushed her hips down into Camilla’s face, grinding her crotch against her heated mouth while she moaned into her belly. 

 

Camilla then released Nozomi’s clit, smacking her lips and lightly breathing on the wet fabric while moving her head back down to the mattress. “Will that suffice~?” She asked all self-satisfied, while Nozomi just laid there on top of her like a bitch in heat. 

 

Well, that was kind of humiliating. It felt amazing, but having all that control yanked away so quickly was embarrassing. But that shame instantly fired her back up, and she quickly picked herself up and let out a throaty growl. 

 

“Ohohoho, you are really getting it now, you minx!” Nozomi chuckled, wrapping her other arm around Camilla’s waist to keep it in place. 

 

“Oh no! Whatever shall I do?” Camilla gasped mockingly, giggling at how much her little stunt had gotten Nozomi riled up. Nozomi hugged her waist tighter, staring down into the upside down bellybutton under her. She’d unnecessarily held off from eating it out since she got home, but she was done that now. It was finally time to feast!

 

Nozomi stuck her tongue out and moved her head down, pushing the tip in hard while her tongue began to roll like some people do with their R’s. Her tongue grinded into the defenseless knot with more vigor than Camilla had put out when she was sucking on her clit, pressing down hard while she licked it to her heart’s content. She squeezed her harder to get her back to arch farther, which made her navel spread out a bit like an oval and hug her tongue. The way it suddenly tightened around her made her heart beat in her ears, and it made her want to fuck this bellybutton until it was all red and covered in slobber. 

 

While it may have seemed mundane, this angle made licking Camilla’s bellybutton feel a bit more fresh than usual. While Nozomi had licked it several times by now, and she hadn’t gotten tired of it in the slightest, licking it upside down was turning her on a bit more. The familiar details were all there, but flipping them over was different, and it allowed her to give some areas of Cammy’s knot some attention that other parts of her navel usually got. It also seemed a bit more responsive this way, and that made Nozomi’s lust go into overdrive. 

 

Her tongue got a lot more aggressive, lightly pumping down every now and then to give Camilla a sudden jolt. She also pulled her tongue out as well, lightly flicking it back and forth before plunging right back in and squishing against it. Slobber began to soak into the creases of her inbetweenie knot as she fucked it silly, and as her tongue kept ramming down into it, it would produce the lewdest, most risque sounds that Nozomi had ever heard. It further incentivised her to focus on that lovely sweet spot, and soon all of her efforts were focused onto Camilla’s sublime little navel knot. She picked up the pace significantly, too, driving down into it faster and faster like a bullet train, each thrust really making Camilla squeal with pleasure. 

 

“Do you like having your sexy little navel fucked, Cammy~?” Nozomi cooed, giving Camilla a big suction cup kiss before she returned to licking it like a champ. The princess pushed her thighs together as her body swiveled around in Nozomi’s tight hug, helpless to the heavenly helping of hellacious tongue fucking that she was receiving. Her hips thrusted up whenever she’d feel Nozomi’s tongue lick around her inbetweenie, and from there Nozomi could see that she was soaking wet. Her tiny little shorts were damp as hell, and that meant that she was going commando, which in itself was really goddamn sexy. Nozomi herself was pretty wet right now, which is something Camilla could also see, given how her ass was in her face. She could even feel Camilla breathe on it every so often; her hot, horny panting teasing her soaking wetness, which made her shiver and shake her rear a bit. In all honesty, she just wanted to push her hips down into that inviting mouth some more, just to feel Camilla’s talented tongue work her pussy over. But she didn’t want any distractions, she just wanted to focus on pigging out on this delectable navel. 

 

Nozomi added a bit of suction to Camilla’s bellybutton, although it wasn’t enough to pop it out. Instead she just did it to add a bit of extra pleasure to it as she pushed down into her navel, creating a bit of pull that was sure to send tingles down south and make Camilla squeal some more. Which she did, letting out a girlish, high pitched moan that was music to Nozomi’s ears. It also made her pussy ache, as well as sending a long shiver up and down her spine. She needed more. Nozomi started to add more force with her mouth, letting her button come out a bit just so she could push it back in with her tongue and give it a sloppy licking as if to punish it for trying to escape. Those sensitive nerve endings just could not catch a break from Nozomi’s eager little tongue, and they were going to get a lot more. Camilla’s moaning seemed to get louder, sluttier, and it made Nozomi’s head spin like she was on the teacups at an amusement park. 

 

Nozomi stopped licking, releasing Camilla’s navel from her mouth with another lewd pop. Camilla’s moaning immediately died down, and it looked like it also gave her a chance to breathe. Nozomi sat up a bit, still hugging her waist but looking back a bit so she could give Camilla some attention. 

 

“Is my little dove enjoying herself?” Nozomi mused. 

 

“I’m having the time of my life, dear…” Camilla panted, laying there with what Nozomi hoped was a horny smile on her face. Her satisfaction did make Nozomi grin, though. 

 

“Well, would you like to make this even more fun?” 

 

“Ohh I’ll do anything you want, as long as you get right back to licking that tasty little navel of mine!” Nozomi felt butterflies in her stomach upon hearing her approval, and thus she shifted her hips down closer to Camilla’s face. 

 

“Eat me,” Nozomi commanded, pushing right against Camilla’s mouth as if she didn’t have a choice. With her pussy already pressed against her, Nozomi could feel her girlfriend’s lips stretch into a grin, as well as a sigh into her loins. She placed her hands on Nozomi’s butt and hiked her skirt up, smacking the exposed skin as she grabbed onto her. 

 

Nozomi quickly returned to Camilla’s stomach, trying to get back to work before she started eating her out. She was too late, however, as Camilla’s tongue thrust forward into her pussy and pushed the fabric into it, wiggling against her folds and rubbing the cloth into her slit. Nozomi gasped at that, quivering as her pussy was pleasured. Camilla dragged her tongue up and down along her lips, coming dangerously close to her clit before leaving it be. Every time she did, Nozomi’s toes would curl and her hips would buck down hard into Camilla’s face, getting needy with the desire for Camilla to work her magic. 

 

Nozomi still didn’t want Cammy to one-up her, though, and with that, she wrapped her lips around her bellybutton again. Although this time, she was gonna suck it out. Nozomi pulled hard with her mouth, sucking with the force of a black hole as she tried to get Camilla’ bellybutton to invert. It did, of course, and it suddenly popped out into her lips. Her navel didn’t come out very far, just a millimeter or two, but having it pulled out still gave Camilla a sudden burst of immense pleasure. Her entire body jumped at the sudden change, and she moaned into Nozomi’s pussy, the feeling of which made Nozomi herself shudder with delight. 

 

Camilla pushed her tummy up along with her navel, surrendering it to Nozomi completely since she usually got the best bellybutton blowjobs when she had her navel popped out like this. Nozomi complied, sucking harder than she did to get it out while pulling away to make Camilla rise like a marionette on a string. Her tongue joined in, too, caressing the top of that knot while covering it in another coat of her warm, slippery saliva. This also made Camilla moan her heart out into Nozomi, who pushed down more onto her girlfriend’s face like she was trying to ride it, which she kind of did as Camilla kept her lower body propped up with her legs. But that didn’t stop Nozomi from pleasuring that bellybutton like it was her job, and she kept licking it as hard as she could, using her tongue like a whip as she lashed at it and licked the sides of the little nub, which had folds and creases of their own that were rarely ever given attention. 

 

Not wanting to be outdone, Camilla focused back on Nozomi’s clit again, sucking on it through her panties in a manner that was a lot like how her girlfriend was sucking on her bellybutton. Her tongue still lashed through the wet fabric, flicking at it and pulling hard with her lips while she dug her nails into Nozomi’s ass, which just made it easier to pull the purple-haired girl’s core down into her crimson, sweaty face. 

 

Nozomi’s hips gyrated as Camilla pleasured her, and she returned the favor for her oral excellence by adding her teeth into the mix. She lightly gnawed on Cammy’s lil knot, digging into her flesh while her tongue continued to lap at it. Both of these combined made Camilla feel like she was going to come undone at any second, which was possible since she was reaching her breaking point by now. Nozomi felt the same way, she felt like she was going to cream and pass out if Camilla kept this up. The two of them could oddly sense this, and with that they decided to give it their all. 

 

Nozomi rammed Camilla’s navel back in and started to tongue fuck it, doing what she did before but a hell of a lot more aggressive and powerful than before. It almost felt like she was pushing Camilla’s bellybutton in permanently, which she hoped wouldn’t happen because it would be so boring if Cammy had an innie. Still, she drilled into that knot without remorse, squeezing Camilla tight while she kept her propped up on her feet. Saliva began to run down the princess’s front as Nozomi fucked her tummy senseless, with the slobber overflowing from her navel and giving Camilla’s skin a nice sheen as it got everywhere. 

 

Camilla, wanting a taste of Nozomi’s delightful lil pussy, took one hand away from her cheeks to push her panties aside. She immediately shoved her tongue inside, wiggling around inside those slick folds while her tongue began to aggressively rub the girl’s clit. She could feel Nozomi moaning into her bellybutton much like she was doing with her pussy as she went all out, tonguing her to hell and back as love nectar gushed from her. She loved the taste of Nozomi’s pussy juice, it was so tangy, and it was even better whenever she’d squirt all over her face. That’s what she had set out to do, and she kept going harder and harder in order to achieve her goal. 

 

However, that goal was hampered slightly as her own climax drew nearer and nearer. While the two of them were being absolutely relentless, Nozomi had the upper hand here, and with that she was going to make Cammy cum first. Her thrusts got harder and harder, as well as faster, and each one made it much harder for Camilla to keep herself from cumming. However, a few more jabs of her tongue was all it took, and with that Camilla was done for. She soaked her little shorts as she came her brains out, her body tensing up as she released all that love nectar that had been building up inside her. However, she didn’t let that keep her from pleasuring Nozomi, and she powered through it like a trooper. 

 

Nozomi didn’t stop eating Camilla’s navel even after she came, which only made riding it out a more torturous process as the orgasm was drawn out. But again, Cammy fought through it, as the need to have her face covered in Nozomi’s slick was too damn strong. She kept on rubbing her clit while she tongue fucked her pussy to high heaven, grunting as she thrusted it in more and more. Nozomi seemed to slow down as she fuck her pussy harder, but it made her hug Cammy’s waist tighter as it got more severe. Eventually, it was all too much for Miss Tojo to handle, and a flood of fluids soon covered Camilla’s face while Nozomi went limp and laid there against the princess. 

 

Camilla lowered her legs and just let Nozomi lay on top of her, as she didn’t want to interrupt her from riding out her climax. While she didn’t really get to enjoy her’s that much, Camilla still felt more than satisfied, but that was also because it was always a pleasure to make Nozomi cream ‘til she couldn’t feel her legs. Nozomi rolled off of her as soon as she was flat on her back, though, laying next to Camilla and staring up at the ceiling while she enjoyed the few moments of bliss she’d been granted. While she was laying like this, Camilla climbed up next to her, hugging her from the side while nuzzling her slut honey soaked face into her girlfriend’s. 

 

“That was amazing, Nontan,” Camilla whispered, still trying to catch her own breath despite looking like she’d already recovered, “I think I need to dress like this more often.” 

 

“Damn right ya do…” Nozomi chuckled, turning her head to give Camilla a kiss on the cheek, “That fucking sweatshirt is like a gift from the gods!” 

 

“Well, I’ll certainly be wearing this around more, you goofy girl~” The princess mused, “But only if you do one thing for me…” 

 

Nozomi’s eyes widened. “Your wish is my command! Whatcha need?” 

 

“Let me have my way with your tummy, and I’ll wear this whenever you want~” Camilla said into Nozomi’s ear, biting her earlobe while she was there. 

 

“Fuck yea- I mean, sure, you can do me~” Nozomi replied, giving Camilla a cheeky smile. Camilla then climbed on top of her, sitting up as she did. Her hands then went to her shorts, where she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Nozomi felt her heart sink into her stomach the second she saw those, and Camilla hung them off her fingers while giving her a very predatory stare.

 

“Ready to get started?” 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday usermechanics! <3


End file.
